Magia de la Fuerza
by Teleute
Summary: En la biblioteca de los sueños, Lucien encuentra un libro extraño que nunca ha leído antes... Esta es la historia de Duanien, hada de la corte de Faerie, llamada luego Andrea Dunedain, Caballero Jedi de la República...


Disclamer: The Sandman y Los Libros de la Magia (y a Editorial DC/Vertigo) le pertenece a Neil Gaiman, Star Wars a George Lucas (y Lucasfilm). Andrea Dunedain es un personaje de una amiga mía que me pidió que escribiera esta historia (*Telleute saluda a Andrea*), los nombres que no reconozcan son míos... 

Aclaraciones: Esto toma lugar antes de Episodio I._ Cursiva _son sucesos que *pasan* y regular es parte de la historia de Andrea.

  
**Magia de la Fuerza**

_En la biblioteca del Ensueño, Lucien estaba ocupado enumerando los viejos volúmenes de las historias jamás escritas, entre los que se encontraban Isabel: la mujer detrás de la reina' Crítica al capitalismo sin usar alegorías' de JRR Tolkien, El Escritor Ciego' de José Luis Borges, entre muchas otras... Pero un libro extraño estaba allí junto al resto, en la tapa llevaba un diseño de flores campanillas muy popular de Faerie, pero lo extraño era sin duda que bajo él estaba el símbolo de los Jedis de la Antigua República junto a un lightsaber encendido color violeta..._

_Uhmm, extraño, murmuró el bibliotecario, Nunca lo había visto antes... Será mejor que lo lea antes de archivarlo..._

_Y así comienza nuestra aventura:_

_**Magia de la Fuerza: el recuento de la vida de Duanien alias Andrea Dunedain, hada de la corte de Faerie y miembro provisional del Consejo Jedi por ella misma**_

Ser hada a veces apesta, no en serio, a veces es de los peor...

Todo el mundo cree que la tenemos fácil, que sólo nos reímos y tonteamos entre las florecillas y los árboles... Es cierto lo hacemos, pero tenemos nuestras responsabilidades... Una de ella es obedecer a nuestros reyes, Oberón y Titania. 

Oberón no es tan malo, pero está totalmente dominado por su esposa, esa serpiente de Titania que últimamente está de un humor de perros desde que murió El Dador de Forma', Lord Morpheus de los Eternos... Asistí al funeral y al velatorio como todos y como la mayoría para mí sólo fue un loco sueño. Y lo fue ¿De qué otra manera sería la despedida del Señor de los Sueños sino es su reino? ¡Pero basta de decir tonterías! Aun no me presentado... mil perdones.

Me llamo Duanien, así me llaman en Faerie, el nombre con que mis padres me bautizaron, y el nombre que dejé atrás hace tiempo, ahora soy Andrea Dunedain, caballero Jedi, pero para que no se confundan iré por parte.

Mi familia era importante en Faerie, mi padre Unilon era de la familia real de Oberon, su primo segundo o algo así (las relaciones consanguíneas nunca son muy claras entre las hadas y los duendes), un hombre serio que amaba viajar por los mundos y terminó muerto en uno de ellos de un balazo. Mi madre no ha dejado de llorar desde su deceso... Ah, mi madre, no es una hada pura, sino mitad hada mitad elfo, así que yo heredé su capacidad de crear glamour, es pariente cercano de Titania, y siempre hubo rivalidad entre ellas desde que mi padre rechazó a la reina por ella. Su nombre es Hidronia, su piel es azulada (como la mía en mi forma verdadera), y sus ojos eran de un intenso dorado... Siempre sonreía, hasta que la muerte de mi padre la llevó a las manos de la Dama de las ratas y los espejos, que siempre cada cuanto clava su cruel grafio en el corazón de ella. Cuando ella enfermó yo tomé su posición como Dama de la Reina. 

Antes de ingresar a la corte, a mi me gustaba cabalgar por los campos sobre mi caballo Pluma del viento; volar por los aires usando mis alas plateadas o jugar entre los árboles del bello bosque. Muchas veces me he aventurado (en contra de los avisos de mamá) por las primitivas aldeas humanas, me escondía en los árboles y con Puck y los duendes les gastábamos bromas... Pero nada dura para siempre, y mi alegría infantil acabó tan rápido como vino...

Un mal azotaba Faerie, las ríos se secaron, los árboles se marchitaron, muchos habitantes fallecieron, el sol yacía inclemente en el cielo, el viento era seco y dañino, y un frío mortal cubría la una vez siempre fresca noche. Faerie estaba muriendo, eso lo sabía, lo sabíamos todos; alguien o algo le estaba desgarrando su corazón, extrayendo cuanta energía se encontrara en su núcleo. No conocíamos mal alguno que pudiera causar tales estragos, desesperados y asustados llamamos al mundo de los hombres para ayuda.

La ayuda vino en formas muy extrañas: un niño y un halcón. El halcón era Tamlin, el halconero, hombre y animal, antiguo discípulo de Merlín y amante de Titania. Era callado, imponente, poderoso; hablamos algunas ocasiones en su estancia en el palacio, o lo que quedaba de él, conocía a mi padre y le apenó saber de su suerte. Era valiente, me dijo, pero no sabía poner límites a su curiosidad. Yo asentí, los problemas de Faerie eran mi prioridad ahora. Como dije antes Tamlin era impresionante, pero sorprendentemente fue el niño humano quien nos salvó...

El pequeño de apenas 13 años sorprendió a todo el mundo, solo escapó y venció a la Mantícora que causaba todo el daño; el joven mago convocó desde la muerte al unicornio, y no cualquiera sino el que representaba el espíritu mágico de nuestra amada Faerie. Desgraciadamente Timothy Hunter (tal es su nombre), quedó mortalmente herido por las pezuñas venenosas de la mantícora del cual no hay cura conocida. Lo más sorprendendente es que la sangre del joven delgado y de lentes le devolvió la vida a Faerie. Su sangre pura e inocente hizo florecer a la tierra muerta una vez más. Llegó en brazos de Tamlin, que descubrí que era su padre, Titania me mandó a llamar para preparar mortajas funerarias dignas de un rey, todo el palacio lloraba al chico. Me acerqué a él sigilosamente mientras Tamlin y la reina discutían... Su rostro estaba carcomido, pero aliviada vi que su espíritu no estaba dentro de su cuerpo, recordé entonces las enseñanzas de mi padre sobre los Eternos. Escucha, pequeña campanilla, solía decirme con su voz seria pero afectuosa al mismo tiempo, Los Eternos son Siete, son poderosos y peligrosos, evítalos mientras puedas. Las hadas veneramos a Sueño sobre todo, porque las hadas surgimos de la magia y la imaginación de sus sueños... Pero él, puede ser terrible en la venganza, de los Eternos la menos peligrosa es Muerte, ya que ama y respeta la vida sobre toda las cosas. Una sonrisa tocó mi labios en esos momentos pasados, cuando los tres jugábamos entre las sombras y montábamos a unicornios furtivos, mientras escuchábamos el canto de las ninfas y las sirenas..., y merendábamos frutos silvestres aspirando el dulce aroma de sándalo y jazmines...

Al final los funerales de Tim se suspendieron, Tamlin invocó con su poderosa magia al ritual de intercambio: su vida por la de su hijo. Titania estaba furiosa, escuché su pelea con el pobre chico, furiosa busqué intervenir, pero antes de decir palabra, Tim la puso en su lugar, además Titania admitió ser la madre del niño del que hubiera arrancado de las entrañas'. 

La actitud fría de Titania, que yo sabía que era una malvada pero tampoco pensaba que llegaría a negar a su propio hijo por celos del amor de su padre... ¡A qué clase de monstruo estaba sirviendo! Pocas veces visité al palacio después de eso, y la reina se estaba cansando de mi negligencia. Cluracan, el hermano mayor de mi amiga Nuala (exiliada al Ensueño por tres años por capricho de Titania), me aconsejó que comenzara a viajar por el mundo con la excusa de buscar historias para luego entretener a la reina y sus invitados... Lo consideré, en mí latía el espíritu aventurero de mi padre, pero mi madre moriría de pena y preocupación si yo emprendiera viaje. 

Un día, pocos días después del funeral de Morpheus, Titania estaba de lo más intolerable y Nuala, mi amiga elfa, estaba más melancólica que nunca. Riana, una hada menor, y Deck, un duendecillo muy amigo de Puck, y yo intentamos animarla con éxito relativo. Mi madre se dió cuenta la tensa relación existente entre Titania y yo, así que un días, sentadas ambas a en las orillas del lago de Crystal me dijo mientras yo le trenzaba el cabello: 

  
"Hija, se que Titania y vos no se llevan muy bien, y temo por tu impertinencia y la furia de la reina. Además para desgracia mía, mi campanilla, heredaste la belleza de mi lado de la familia, pero el carácter de tu padre". 

  
Quise interrumpirla, decirle que estaba equivocada, pero ella me hizo callar y prosiguió:

  
"Querida nada me haría más feliz que fueses dichosa a mi lado, sin embargo miras el horizonte por la ventana y suspirás con una añoranza que me parte el alma, o por las noches sales al campo para contemplar las estrellas, te preguntas de otros mundos que no sean Faerie o las villas mortales cercanas. Los hay infinidades de ellos, galaxias distantes, dimensiones diferentes todas tan distintas, pero en el fondo hay algo que no cambian: Los Siete."

  
"Pero mamá", le dije, "no temes que muera si me aventuro a esos mundos tan lejanos"

  
Ella sonrió tristemente y afirmó:  
"Duanien, mi hija amada, todos morimos antes o después, fui una idiota al no darme cuenta antes, y haber perdido tanto tiempo atrapada en mi autocompasión... Pero el funeral del Dador de Forma me hizo abrir los ojos, las palabras de la Dama Muerte al final, aunque no las recuerde con presición me devolvieron el sentido... Es preferible morir libre y sin ningún remordimiento aunque sea pronto que vivir mil años en una jaula para luego morir llena de arrepentimientos...Ve, se precavida, usa un glamour, no hables con extraños peligrosos, pero ve, despliega tus alas y vuela..."

  
"¿Qué haré si Titania me manda a llamar?"

  
Mamá torció el labio monstrando displacer a la mención de la reina.  
"Yo me encargaré de mi 'querida' prima, despues de todo pienso recuperar mi posición de poder en la corte. Para conseguir más seguridad, utiliza un glamour y un nombre falso...", sugirió ella...

  
"Voy a extrañarte muchísimo", le dije mientras la abrazaba.

  
"Y, yo mi pequeña, pequeña hija", lágrimas se formaban de sus ojos, aunque se notaba que quería contenerlas...

Mañana me iría de Faerie, tal vez para siempre, pero esa noche las dos contemplamos el cielo iluminado por una media luna en silencio total, sólo los suaves y seductores sonidos de la noche hacían de banda sonora...

Temprano me despedí de mis amistades íntimas, Nuala se aferraba a mí pero entendió que necesitaba ampliar mis horizontes, la vida en Faerie se había vuelto rutinaria. Cluracan por su lado me regaló una botella de vino que se la terminó tomando él antes de que me fuera. Mi madre me legó la brújula de mi padre, su mapa de mundos y su equipo de viaje. 

Elevé vuelo, mis alas plateadas formaron estelas que me hacían parecer un cometa cruzando la profundidad del espacio. Durante años, vagué por decenas de mundos: acuáticos, aéreos, paradisíacos, desérticos. Al final de mi jornada, llegué a un sistema donde las distancias se habían reducido y formaban un gobierno casi-único: La República Galáctica.

Me pasee en varios planetas y satélites, en Endor encontré unas amigables criaturas que se hacían llamar Ewooks, la belleza de Naboo me hizo recordar en ocaciones a Faerie, pero más monótona menos mágica. Luego fui a Tatooine, un lejano mundo desértico controlados por gangsters, no me gustó y me alejé pronto de allí. Alderaan me gustó más era hermosa y humana; entonces cerca de allí ocurrió un terrible accidente. Una nave diplomática de la República se estrelló en la luna, fui a investigar y me encontré a una joven mortalmente herida. Su cabello es negro, su piel era blanca aunque no pálida sino saludable, parecía una mujer hermosa para ser humana.

  
"Fuerza, ayuda", suplicó ella, allí me di cuenta que vestía un extraño uniforme que me hacía acordar al ropaje de la cultura japonesa de Gaia, junto a ella había un niño muerto, tambien una extraña arma que emitía un brillo luminoso en forma de espada. Percaté por todos estos signos que la joven agonizante debía ser uno de esos Jedis que me hablaron tanto, según las anotaciones de papá son una organización religiosa que beneran a su dios, entidad uniforme de las cuales ellos forman parte. Aunque ellos se autodenominan: Guardianes de la paz. ¿Entonces eran una fuerza policial o política? Movida por la curiosidad me acerqué a ella y le susurré suavemente:

"Hola, ¿te doy una mano? ¿esas heridas son muy profundas?"

Ella me hizo señas que me acercara, y contestó:

"Extraña quien quieras que seas, eres poderosa en la Fuerza, mi batalla a terminado aquí... Por favor lleva esto al maestro Yoda, él sabe lo que es...Dile que Juig Numer y Andrea Dunedain han muerto aquí hoy...", y con eso exhaló el último suspiro...

¿Andrea Dunedain, eh?, miré sus facciones y se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

Siempre quise saber más sobre esta 'Fuerza' y sobre los Jedis, ahora tengo mi oportunidad. Según lo que me habían dicho, sólo aceptan alumnos a los niños, entonces yo estaba fuera de toda la consideración... 

Me acerqué a la caída..., coloqué mi mano sobre su frente y absorví parte de sus memorias de una forma que no afectaran a las mías... Luego me fijé en su ropaje, en su forma física y en su aura... Un glamour complicado pero yo era Duanien, hija de Hidronia poderosa entre las suyas, en una hora estaba lista. Me fijé en el espejo, cabello negro, piel blanca saludable, _humana_...

Perfecto.

Mi disfraz se nutría en la magia de Faerie no en la Fuerza así que no podrían diferenciarme de ella ya que copie su aura... Simulé unas heridas por la explosión y salí con el cadáver del padawan en mis brazos, al otro lo transporté lejos, muy lejos de esta galaxia.

Miré al cielo nocturno, y hacia donde estaba Coruscant y pensé...

Preparados o no, aquí regresa Andrea Dunedain...

  
_En la biblioteca de los sueños..._

_"Hey, librero... El jefe te llama...", dijo Mervin Calabaza mientras se preparaba para limpiar el suelo..._

_"Oh, muy bien, iré en seguida", respondió educadamente el bibliotecario Más tarde lo terminaré de leer_

_Lucien colocó un separador al libro, y se marchó a reportarse al servicio de Daniel, el nuevo Sueño de los Eternos dejando a medio terminar la historia de Andrea Dunedain el hada Jedi..._

(Continuará)


End file.
